List of Spider-Man titles
This is a list of titles featuring the popular Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. Spider-Man first appeared in Amazing Fantasy #15, which was the last issue of that series. After that, he was given his own series. All stories presented in this list are published by Marvel Comics under their standard imprint, unless otherwise noted. Ongoing series Mainstream continuity Titles currently featuring Spider-Man include: . * The Amazing Spider-Man ** Vol. 1 #1–441 (March 1963 – November 1998), #500–700.5 (January 2004 – December 2012), 789–801 (October 2017 – June 2018) ** Vol. 2 #442–499 (January 1999 – December 2003) ** Vol. 3 #1–18 (April 2014 – August 2015) ** Vol. 4 #1–32 (October 2015 – September 2017) ** Vol. 5 #1-current (July 2018 - present) *''Spider-Man/Deadpool'' #1–current (March 2016 – present). Features team-ups between Spider-Man and Deadpool * Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol. 3 Marvel.com|language=en-US|access-date=2017-09-27}} #1–6, 297–313 (July 2017 – December 2018) * Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Vol. 2 Marvel.com|language=en-US|access-date=2018-12-15}} #1-current (January 2019 - Present) Other continuities * Marvel Universe Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors #1–current (November 2014 – present). Set in the continuity of the ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' TV series. Reprints * Astonishing Spider-Man #1–current (Panini Comics/Marvel UK; November 1995 – present). Part of Marvel UK's "Collector Edition" line, reprinting US stories from 2–3 years prior. Previous series Spider-Man has also had a number of ongoing series that have since ended: Mainstream continuity * The Spectacular Spider-Man #1-2 (July–November 1968). A magazine format series. First issue was published in black-and-white. * Marvel Team-Up #1-150 (March 1972 – February 1985). A series that mostly featured Spider-Man paired with a different Marvel Comics superhero each month. Replaced by Web of Spider-Man in 1985. ** Spider-Man Team-Up #1-7 (December 1995 – June 1997). Quarterly series. ** Marvel Team-Up vol. 2, #1-11 (September 1997 – March 1998). Monthly series replacing Spider-Man Team-Up. The first seven issues feature Spider-Man team-ups before switching over to Namor the Sub-Mariner. ** Marvel Team-Up vol. 3, #1-25 (January 2005 - December 2006). Features Spider-Man and other characters, with longer storylines than previous volumes. * Giant-Size Spider-Man #1-6 (July 1974 – September 1975). Part of the "Giant-Size" format that Marvel published from 1974 to 1976 that featured comics that were much larger than other Spider-Man books at the time and had multiple stories, with the second one usually being a reprint of some earlier Spider-Man story. * Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man #1-263 (December 1976 – November 1998). Renamed The Spectacular Spider-Man in 1988 with issue #134. ** The Spectacular Spider-Man vol. 2, #1-27 (September 2003 – June 2005). Replaced Peter Parker: Spider-Man vol. 2. * Web of Spider-Man #1-129 (April 1985 – September 1995). Replaced Marvel Team-Up as the third major Spider-Man title at the time. ** Web of Spider-Man vol. 2, #1-12 (December 2009 – November 2010). Spider-anthology title designed to deal with some of the ancillary characters in the Spider-verse. Replaced Amazing Spider-Man Family. * Spider-Man #1-98 (August 1990 – November 1998). A series initially created in 1991 for artist Todd McFarlane. Renamed Peter Parker: Spider-Man with issue #75. ** Peter Parker: Spider-Man vol. 2, #1-57 (January 1999 – August 2003) * Spider-Man Unlimited #1-22 (May 1993 – November 1998). Quarterly series. ** Spider-Man Unlimited vol. 3, #1-15 (March 2004 – July 2006). A bimonthly series showcasing Spider-Man in stories by new writing talent. * Untold Tales of Spider-Man #1-25 (September 1995 – September 1997). A series that told new stories set in Spider-Man's early superhero career. Included a #-1 issue and two Annuals. * The Sensational Spider-Man #0-33 (January 1996 – November 1998). Replaced Web of Spider-Man. * Webspinners: Tales of Spider-Man #1-18 (January 1999 – June 2000). Anthology series with rotating creative teams telling stories of different time periods within Spider-Man's career. * Spider-Man's Tangled Web #1-22 (June 2001 – March 2003). Anthology series where new, alternative, and Vertigo comics creators were given a shot at telling stories featuring the character. * Marvel Knights Spider-Man #1-22 (June 2004 – March 2006). Part of the "Marvel Knights" imprint intended to feature a more "mature" style. ** The Sensational Spider-Man vol. 2, #23-41 (April 2006 – November 2007) * The New Avengers #1-64 (January 2005 – April 2010). Written by Brian Michael Bendis and penciled by various artists. ** The New Avengers vol. 2 #1–32 (June 2010 – November 2012). Written by Brian Michael Bendis and penciled by Stuart Immonen and Mike Deodato. * Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #1-24 (October 2005 – October 2007) * Spider-Man Family #1-9 (April 2007 – June 2008). Quarterly anthology series with new stories featuring Spider-Man and his supporting cast past and present, reprints of classic Spider-Man tales, and an American translation of the original Japanese manga Spider-Man J. ** The Amazing Spider-Man Family #1-8 (October 2008 – September 2009). Bimonthly anthology series with the stories set in the Brand New Day continuity. Also features stories set in the MC2 universe. * The Amazing Spider-Man Digital #1–17 (September 2009 - August 2010). An exclusive digital comics series - part of the Marvel Digital Comics line. Later compiled in the limited series Peter Parker #1-5. * The Avengers vol. 4 #1–19 (May 2010 – November 2011). Written by Brian Michael Bendis and penciled by John Romita, Jr. and Chris Bachalo * FF #1–22 (March 2011 – October 2012) * Fantastic Four #600–611 (November 2011 – October 2012) * Avenging Spider-Man #1–22 (November 2011 – June 2013). A team-up book similar to Marvel Team-Up. Replaced by Superior Spider-Man Team-Up. * Avengers vol. 5 #1-26 (December 2012 - February 2014) * The Superior Spider-Man #1–33 (January 2013 – August 2014). Written by Dan Slott, and features Dr. Octopus, who had taken over Peter Parker's body as well as the Spider-Man name. Replaced The Amazing Spider-Man throughout its run. * Mighty Avengers vol. 2 #1-5 (September 2013 – January 2014) * Superior Spider-Man Team-Up #1-12 (July 2013 – April 2014). Replaced Avenging Spider-Man. * The Superior Foes of Spider-Man #1-17 (July 2013 – November 2014). Written by Nick Spencer with artwork by Steve Lieber, and features a Sinister Six team led by Boomerang. * Captain America and the Mighty Avengers #1-9 (November 2014 - June 2015) *''All-New, All-Different Avengers'' #1–15 (October 2015 – December 2016). Features Miles Morales. *''Spider-Man 2099. Features the Spider-Man of 2099, Miguel O'Hara, who has been trapped in the present. **Vol. 2 #1–12 (July 2014 – May 2015) **Vol. 3 #1–25 (December 2015 – July 2017) * ''Avengers vol. 7 #1-11, vol. 1 672-690 (January 2017 - June 2018) Other continuities Spider-Man titles set in universes other than Earth-616: * Spider-Man 2099 #1-46 (November 1992 – August 1996). Takes place in the year 2099, starring the Spider-Man of the future, Miguel O'Hara. * Spider-Girl #0-100 (October 1998 – September 2006). Sequel to What If? #105 (February 1998). Written by Tom DeFalco and illustrated by Ron Frenz. Set in an alternate future, starring Spider-Man's daughter. * Marvel Age Spider-Man Team-Up #1-5 (2000) ** The Amazing Spider-Girl #0-30 (October 2006 – February 2009) * Spider-Man Unlimited vol. 2, #1-5 (December 1999 – April 2000). Loosely based on the animated series. * Ultimate Spider-Man #1-133, vol. 2 #1-15, #150-160, Annual #1-3 (Ultimate Marvel; October 2000 – June 2011). Renumbered with #150 starting November 2010. Written by Brian Michael Bendis and penciled by Mark Bagley, Stuart Immonen, and David Lafuente. Set in the Ultimate Marvel Universe. * Marvel Age Spider-Man #1-20 (2004-2005) * Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #1–16, (Ultimate Marvel; April 2001 – July 2002). Similar to the Marvel Team-Up series but set in the Ultimate Marvel Universe. * Marvel Adventures Spider-Man #1-61 (Marvel Adventures; May 2005 – May 2010). Continuation of Marvel Age Spider-Man. Written and penciled by various contributors. Set in its own continuity during Spider-Man's high school years, but never referenced by other titles. * Spider-Man: Marvel Adventures #1–24 (Marvel Adventures; May 2010 – April 2012). Written by Paul Tobin with various artists. Set during Spider-Man's high school years. * Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane #1-20 (February 2006 – September 2007). Sequel to Mary Jane and Mary Jane: Homecoming mini-series. Set outside the regular Marvel Universe continuity. * Marvel Adventures: The Avengers #1-39 (Marvel Adventures; July 2006 – October 2009). Written by Jeff Parker and penciled by various artists. Set in its own continuity. * Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man #1–28 (September 2011 – December 2013). Written by Brian Michael Bendis with art first by Sara Pichelli, then by David Marquez. Set in the Ultimate Marvel universe. * Marvel Universe Ultimate Spider-Man #1–31 (April 2012 – October 2014). Set in the continuity of the ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' TV series. Continues with MARVEL UNIVERSE ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN: WEB WARRIORS (November 2014 – Present) * All-New Ultimates #1–12 (April 2014 – January 2015). By writer Michel Fiffe and artist Amilcar Pinna. Set in the Ultimate Marvel universe and featuring Miles Morales, the Ultimate Spider-Man. * Miles Morales: The Ultimate Spider-Man #1-12 (May 2014 - April 2015). Written by Brian Michael Bendis with art by David Marquez. Set in the Ultimate Marvel universe. * Spider-Gwen (February - June 2015) *''Spidey'' #1–12 (December 2015 – November 2016). New stories featuring young Peter Parker as Spider-Man. Reprint series * Marvel Tales #3-291 (July 1966 – November 1994) * Spider-Man Classics #1-16 (April 1993 – July 1994) * Spider-Man Comics Magazine #1-13 (January 1987 – 1988) * Spider-Man Comics Weekly #1-666 UK, b&w reprints (February 1973 - December 1985) Limited series Mainstream continuity * The Deadly Foes of Spider-Man #1-4 (May–August 1991). First Spider-Man mini-series. Written by Danny Fingeroth with artwork by Al Milgrom and Kerry Gammill. * The Lethal Foes of Spider-Man #1-4 (September–December 1993). Sequel mini-series to The Deadly Foes of Spider-Man. * Spider-Man: The Mutant Agenda #0-3 (February–May 1994) * Spider-Man/X-Factor: Shadowgames #1-3 (May–July 1994) * Spider-Man: Web of Doom #1-3 (August–October 1994) * Spider-Man: The Arachnis Project #1-6 (August 1994 – January 1995) * Spider-Man: Friends and Enemies #1-4 (January–April 1995) * Spider-Man: Power of Terror #1-4 (January–April 1995) * Spider-Man: Funeral for an Octopus #1-3 (March–May 1995) * Spider-Man: The Final Adventure #1-4 (November 1995 – February 1996) * Spider-Man: The Lost Years #1-3, 0 (August–October 1995, January 1996) * Spider-Man/Punisher: Family Plot #1-2 (February–March 1996) * Spider-Man: Redemption #1-4 (September–December 1996). Sequel mini-series to The Lost Years, set in the then-present day. * Spider-Man: Hobgoblin Lives #1-3 (January–March 1997) * Spider-Man: Death and Destiny #1-3 (August–October 2000) * Spider-Man: Revenge of the Green Goblin #1-3 (October–December 2000) * Spider-Man: The Mysterio Manifesto #1-3 (January–March 2001) * Daredevil/Spider-Man #1-4 (Marvel Knights; January–April 2001) * Spider-Man: Lifeline #1-3 (April–June 2001) * Spider-Man: Quality of Life #1-4 (July–October 2002) * Spider-Man: Blue #1-6 (July 2002 – April 2003) * Spider-Man's Get Kraven #1-6 (August 2002 – January 2003) * Spider-Man/Black Cat: The Evil that Men Do #1-6 (Marvel Knights; August 2002 – January 2006) * Spider-Man/Wolverine #1-4 (Marvel Knights; August–November 2003). Not to be confused with the Spider-Man vs. Wolverine one-shot (February 1987). * Spider-Man/Doctor Octopus: Negative Exposure #1-5 * Spider-Man/Doctor Octopus: Out of Reach #1-5 (January–May 2004) * Spider-Man/Doctor Octopus: Year One #1-5 (August–December 2004) * Spider-Man/Human Torch #1-5 (March–July 2005) * Spider-Man: Breakout #1-5 (June–October 2005) * Spider-Man: House of M #1-5 (August–December 2005). Takes place in the House of M alternate universe; however the Peter Parker of the mainstream Marvel universe retained memories of his time there. * Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four #1-4 (June–September 2007) * Spider-Man: With Great Power #1-5 (March–September 2008) * The Amazing Spider-Man: Extra! #1-3 (September 2008 - May 2009) * Secret Invasion: The Amazing Spider-Man #1-3 (October–December 2008) * X-Men and Spider-Man #1-4 (January–April 2009) * Spider-Man: Secret Wars #1-4 * Spider-Man: Fever #1-3 (June–August 2010) * Astonishing Spider-Man and Wolverine (July 2010 – June 2011) * Peter Parker #1-5 (May–September 2010) * World War Hulks: Spider-Man and Thor #1-2 (September 2010) * Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four vol. 2 #1-4 (September–December 2010) * Fear Itself: Spider-Man #1-3 (July–September 2011) * Spider-Men #1-5 (Crossover with Ultimate Marvel; June 2012-current) * Marvel Knights: Spider-Man, vol. 2 #1-5 (December 2013–April 2014) * The Amazing Spider-Man: Who am I? #1-4 (May 2014). Part of Marvel's Infinity Comics webcomic line. * Spider-Verse #1-2 (November 2014 - January 2015) * Spider-Verse Team-Up #1-3 (November 2014 - January 2015) * Scarlet Spiders #1-3 (November 2014 - January 2015) * Spider-Man and the X-Men #1-6 (December 2014 - April 2015) * Amazing Spider-Man & Silk: The Spider(fly) Effect '' 1-4 (May 2016 - November 2016) * ''Civil War II: Amazing Spider-Man #1-4 (August 2016 - November 2016) Crossovers *The Transformers Comics Magazine issue #3 *''Backlash/Spider-Man'' #1-2 (Image Comics; August–September 1996) * Spider-Man/Badrock #1A-1B (Maximum Press; March 1997) * Spider-Man/Red Sonja #1-5 (Dynamite Entertainment; October 2007 – February 2008) Other continuities * Spider-Man: Chapter One #1-6, 0, 7-12 (December 1998 – October 1999) * Spider-Man: Legend of the Spider-Clan #1-5 (December 2002 – April 2003) * Trouble #1-5 (Epic Comics; September 2003 – January 2004) * Spider-Man and Power Pack #1-4 (January–April 2007) * Spider-Man: Reign #1-4 (February–May 2007) * Spider-Man: Fairy Tales #1-4 (July–October 2007) * Spider-Man Noir #1-4 (February–May 2009) * Ultimatum: Spider-Man Requiem #1–2 (Ultimate Marvel; August–September 2009). * Spider-Man: The Clone Saga #1-6 (November 2009 – April 2010) * Spider-Man 1602 #1-5 (December 2009 – April 2010) * Spider-Man Noir: Eyes without a Face #1-4 (March–June 2010) * Edge of Spider-Verse #1-5 (September - October 2014) One shots Mainstream continuity * Spider-Man, Storm and Power Man (June 1982) * Spider-Man vs. Wolverine (February 1987). Primarily significant for featuring the death of long-time supporting character Ned Leeds. * Spider-Man Special Edition: The Trial of Venom (December 1992) * The Amazing Spider-Man: Soul of the Hunter (August 1992) * Spider-Man/Dr. Strange: The Way to Dusty Death (1992) * Spider-Man/Punisher/Sabretooth: Designer Genes (1993) * Spider-Man vs. Dracula (January 1994). Reprint of Giant-Size Spider-Man #1 (July 1974). * Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man (1995) * Spider-Man: The Jackal Files (August 1995) * Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage Alpha (August 1995) * Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage Omega (August 1995) * Spider-Man: The Parker Years (November 1995) * Spider-Man: Holiday Special 1995 (1995) * Spider-Man: Legacy of Evil (June 1996) * Spider-Man: The Osborn Journal (February 1997) * Spider-Man: Dead Man's Hand (April 1997) * Spider-Man/Kingpin: To the Death (1997) * Spider-Man: The Venom Agenda (January 1998) * Spider-Man: Made Men (August 1998) * Untold Tales of Spider-Man: Strange Encounter (1998) * Spider-Man vs. the Punisher (July 2000) * Spider-Man/Marrow (February 2001) * Sentry/Spider-Man (February 2001) * Spider-Man: Sweet Charity (August 2002) * Spider-Man/Daredevil (October 2002). Not to be confused with the Spider-Man/Daredevil limited series. * Spider-Man Team-Up Special (May 2005) * Spider-Man: Family (2005). Not to be confused with later series of the same title. * Web of Romance (February 2006) * Spider-Man & Araňa Special: The Hunter Revealed (May 2006) * Spider-Man Family: Amazing Friends (October 2006) * Spider-Man Family: The Black Costume, Spider-Clan, Spider-Man 2099 (November 2006) * Spider-Man: Black and Blue and Read All Over (November 2006) * Fallen Son: Spider-Man (July 2007). Spider-Man's segment in Fallen Son: The Death of Captain America * Spider-Man: Swing Shift Director's Cut (February 2008) * Spider-Man: Fear Itself (March 2009). Not to be confused with a Spider-Man graphic novel of the same title. * Spider-Man & the Human Torch in...Bahía De Los Muertos! (May 2009) * Timestorm 2009-2099: Spider-Man (August 2009) * Dark Reign: The List - Spider-Man (January 2010) * Siege: Spider-Man (June 2010) * Spider-Man: Origin of the Hunter (June 2010) * The Many Loves of the Amazing Spider-Man (July 2010) * Spider-Man: Back in Quack (November 2010) * Shadowland: Spider-Man (November 2010) * Spider-Man vs. Vampires (December 2010) * Spectacular Spider-Man #1000 (June 2011) * The Amazing Spider-Man: Ends of the Earth (July 2012) * Inhumanity: Superior Spider-Man #1 (January 2014) * Superior Octopus #1 (October 2018) Graphic novels * The Amazing Spider-Man: Hooky (1986) ( ) * The Amazing Spider-Man: Parallel Lives (May 1989) ( ) * The Amazing Spider-Man: Spirits of the Earth (1990) ( ) Crossovers * Superman vs. the Amazing Spider-Man (March 1976) * Spider-Man and Batman: Disordered Minds (September 1995). Non-canonical. * Ultraforce/Spider-Man (January 1996) * Spider-Man/Gen¹³ (November 1996) * Batman & Spider-Man: New Age Dawning (1997). Non-canonical. Other continuities * Spider-Man: 101 Ways to End the Clone Saga (January 1997). Parody. * Megalomaniacal Spider-Man (June 2002). Satire. As of 2016, this is the worst-selling Spider-Man comic to date. *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special'' (Ultimate Marvel; July 2002). Conclusion to Ultimate Marvel Team-Up * The Marvelous Adventures of Gus Beezer with Spider-Man (May 2003) * The Marvelous Adventures of Gus Beezer and Spider-Man (February 2004) * Stan Lee Meets Spider-Man (November 2006) * Spider-Man Mythos (August 2007) * Spider-Man: You're Hired! (May 2011) Starring roles in anthology titles Mainstream continuity * Amazing Fantasy #15 (August 1962) * Marvel Super-Heroes #14 (May 1968) * Giant-Size Super-Heroes #1 (June 1974) * What If? #1 (February 1977), 7 (February 1978), 19 (February 1980), 24 (December 1980), 30 (December 1981), 46 (August 1984) * Marvel Fanfare #1-2 (March - May 1982) * Marvel Comics Presents #48-50 (April - May 1990) Crossovers * Marvel Treasury Edition #28 (1981) * Avengers (1991-present) * Monsters Unleashed (2017) * Secret Wars (2015-2016) * Spider-Verse (2014-present) * Secret Empire (2017) * The Infinity War #1 and #2 (1991) * The Infinity Gauntlet (1991) * Secret Invasion (2008) * Spider-Geddon (2018) * Infinity (2013) * Civil War (2006-2007) * Civil War II (2016) Guides and reference materials * Official Marvel Index to the Amazing Spider-Man #1-9 (April – December 1985) * Official Marvel Index to Marvel Team-Up #1-6 (January 1986 – July 1987) * Spider-Man Saga #1-4 (November 1991 – February 1992) * Spider-Man: Collector's Preview (December 1994) * Spider-Man: The Clone Journal (March 1995) * Spider-Man Unmasked (November 1996) * Peter and Mary Jane's Spider-Man Scrapbook (February 2000) * Marvel Encyclopedia: Spider-Man (November 2003) * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Spider-Man 2004 (2004) * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Spider-Man 2005 (2005) * Marvel Spotlight: Spider-Man, Back in Black (2007) * Marvel Spotlight: Spider-Man – One More Day/Brand New Day (2007) * Marvel Spotlight: Spider-Man – Brand New Day (2008) * Spider-Man: Brand New Day Yearbook (2008) * Official Index to the Marvel Universe #1-14 (February 2009 – March 2010) * Amazing Spider-Man: Grim Hunt, the Kraven Saga (May 2010) * Spider-Man Saga (December 2010) Crossover events * Kraven's Last Hunt – Web of Spider-Man #31-32; Amazing Spider-Man #293-294; Spectacular Spider-Man #131-132 * Spider-Man: Spidey's Totally Tiny Adventure – Amazing Spider-Man Annual #24; Spectacular Spider-Man Annual #10; Web of Spider-Man Annual #6 * Maximum Carnage – Amazing Spider-Man #378-380; Spectacular Spider-Man #201-203; Spider-Man #35-37; Spider-Man Unlimited #1-2; Web of Spider-Man #101-103 * Clone Saga – Encompassing almost every Spider-Man comic over the course of two years (1994–1996). * Identity Crisis – Spider-Man adopts four new identities. Takes place in Amazing Spider-Man #434-435; Spectacular Spider-Man #257-258; Sensational Spider-Man #27-28; Spider-Man #91-92. * The Gathering of Five – Sensational Spider-Man #32-33; Amazing Spider-Man #440; Spider-Man #96; Spectacular Spider-Man #262 * The Final Chapter – Amazing Spider-Man #441; Spider-Man #97-98; Spectacular Spider-Man #263 * Spider-Man: The Other – Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #1-4; Marvel Knights Spider-Man #19-22; Amazing Spider-Man #525-528 * Spider-Man: One More Day – Amazing Spider-Man #544-545; Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #24; Sensational Spider-Man vol. 2, #41 Collected editions The Amazing Spider-Man Trade paperbacks Amazing Spider-Man has been collected in the following trade paperbacks: Marvel Masterworks Amazing Spider-Man has been collected in the following Marvel Masterworks editions: Marvel Omnibus Amazing Spider-Man has been collected in the following Marvel Omnibus editions: Essential Marvel Amazing Spider-Man has been collected in the following black-and-white Essential Marvel trade paperbacks: Epic Collections Amazing Spider-Man has been collected in the following Epic Collection trade paperbacks: Digests Amazing Spider-Man has been collected in the following Backpack Marvels digests: Digital collections Marvel Team-Up Marvel Team-Up vol. 1 has been collected in the following black-and-white Essential Marvel trade paperbacks: Marvel Team-Up vol. 3 has been collected in the following trade paperbacks: Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man/Spectacular Spider-Man Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man/''Spectacular Spider-Man'' has been collected in the following trade paperbacks: Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man has been collected in the following black-and-white Essential Marvel trade paperbacks: Spider-Man/Peter Parker: Spider-Man Spider-Man/''Peter Parker: Spider-Man'' has been collected in the following trade paperbacks: Untold Tales of Spider-Man Untold Tales of Spider-Man has been collected in the following trade paperbacks: Sensational Spider-Man Sensational Spider-Man has been collected in the following trade paperbacks: Spider-Man's Tangled Web Spider-Man's Tangled Web has been collected in the following trade paperbacks: Marvel Knights Spider-Man/Sensational Spider-Man (vol. 2) Marvel Knights Spider-Man/''Sensational Spider-Man'' vol. 2 has been collected in the following trade paperbacks: Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man has been collected in the following trade paperbacks: Spider-Man Family/Amazing Spider-Man Family Spider-Man Family/''Amazing Spider-Man Family'' has been collected in the following digests: Spider-Man/Deadpool See also * [[List of The Amazing Spider-Man issues|List of The Amazing Spider-Man issues]] * Spider-Man storylines * List of Venom titles * List of The Punisher titles * List of Deadpool titles References External links * Marvel Chronology Project - Spider-Man * Spiderfan.org - Complete Spider-Man Comics Database Category:Lists of Spider-Man comics Category:Comics titles